blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Freaks
Ripper was one of the characters in XBlaze – Code: Embryo, and a major antagonist. He was weakened from being drained of his seithr by Tōya Kagari and was killed by Kazuto Kotetsu, the man who had been hunting him throughout the game. His Drive was Scissor Hands. Information A sadistic serial killer who worked under the alias of "Ripper", he was wanted world wide. He was classed as an SS grade criminal. Ripper was also one of the rare Drive-Infected Patient and had been on the run from the Mitsurugi Agency for over ten years but unlike every other Drive-Infected Patient, Ripper's spirit wasn't contaminated by his Crystal and thus, he showed no irregularities. He was constantly on the run from Kazuto Kotetsu , the Mitsurugi Agency and even the Magic Guild (despite their pacifistic tendencies). He was one of three known Phase 0 Union, also known as "Strange Red". He also devoured Crystals of the other Drive-Infected Patient so he could become stronger and could 'smell' them out, allowing him to easily locate them.只露胸部的十圣《XBLAZE代号:胚胎》新情报 He was ludicrously insane before he even developed his Crystal and had already murdered a large number of people and disposed of them haphazardly; eventually, he was captured and sentenced. It's believed that as he was being transported to his cell, his Drive first manifested; with his new-found power, he swiftly murdered the 19 year old suspect riding with him, his two guards, and four other officers. Following this, he escaped into the Himezuru household and murdered Yuki Himezuru's parents, leaving the, then, young girl under her parents corpses. His insanity lead to an odd immunity to the soul corruption that Crystal's are notorious for. Code: Embryo Ripper was first mentioned in Chapter 4, when he killed Akio Osafune by piercing his cranium 4 times and slashing multiple times at his abdomen, he soon devoured Akio's Crystal by digging it out of his wrists as the young man died from shock caused by extreme blood loss. Prior to this, Ripper had already murdered another Union in the Restricted Ward in a similar manner, and then extracted the man's Crystal by excavating it from his thigh. Sometime later in Chapter 4, Ripper made his first formal appearance after murdering the night watchman of the crime scene where Akio lay. He attacked Mei Amanohokosaka, Es and Tōya Kagari with throwing knives before confusing the trio with a multicolored smoke bomb; he then closed the distance as he dodged Mei's Shikigami Raven attack and appeared behind Tōya, mocking him as he called him 'Kagari-chan' and demanded to know where the Original Grimoire was. His mocking, however, was cut short as Es slashed at him with Vow Crystal Seal Blade: Murakumo, narrowly missing. Ripper fled to the local train station with Es on hot pursuit with Mei and Tōya trailing behind. After a brief stand off with Es and setting the train station's floor ablaze, Avenge leaped into the fray and clashed blades with Ripper as the Drive-Union laughed hysterically as they did so. When Mei and Tōya finally arrived, Ripper became bored, comparing the duo to cockroaches creeping out of woodwork. He fled after insulting Tōya, using one of his smoke bombs as a cover. He was known for doing whatever he wanted, which ultimately led to his demise. He kidnapped Hinata Himezuru to lure out Tōya because of his "interesting smell". Stealing Hinata's phone, he called Tōya, initially posing as her, but dropping the act for the young man's reaction. He subtly told him that he would murder Hinata if he couldn't find him by the time the sun had set; feeling that he had been too lenient with his time, Ripper emitted a Discover Call so Tōya could find him. He began to taunt the young man, telling him the truth about how Yuki became orphaned, but when Ripper went too far and pushed Hinata over the edge of a building to see the power deep inside Tōya, he had effectively sealed his own fate. Tōya, in a fit of rage, awakened the power of the Original Grimoire and absorbed the seithr that Ripper's Crystal needed to survive. This led to Ripper being in an incredibly weak state. He limped away to the sewers, but with no way to fight back nor run away, Ripper was finally killed by Kazuto Kotetsu. Personality More crazed and psychopathic than one could believe, Ripper was nothing short of twisted and sadistic. He fully enjoyed wanton slaying and hunting Unions. Despite possessing a Crystal and being utterly devoid of any positive emotion, Ripper was fully mentally capable, being clearly able to devise cunning strategies to give him an advantage in combat. He was also somewhat sharp, being able to discern Es as not being human after she dodged one of his attacks. He was also well known for doing what he wanted, which eventually lead to his demise. Ripper was also barbarically sadistic, only getting any real joy out of his opponents helplessness and scared emotions. When Es failed to reveal any emotions for him to thrive off, Ripper commented on her being boring, asking if she was 'as dead on the inside as she is on the outside'. In order to help strike fear and panic into his prey's hearts, he also possessed multiple bombs that were molotov-like in their design as they ignited the area around them. Appearance Ripper had a strong resemblance to Hazama, except he had short violet hair with green streaks, wore a white eye patch on his right eye, and he usually had his eyes closed; his eyes open when he went maniac, revealing that he had one brown eye and that his other was his Crystal (colored red). He wore a magenta leather jacket with a black fur collar bearing Brain Cat near his abdomen; the jacket has a cross motif, with a green and black cross decorating the front and the forear ms. His look was completed with plain black trousers and a pair of magenta sneakers. Powers and Abilities Ripper was an immensely powerful Drive-Infected Patient. His Drive; Scissor Hands turned his fingers into long, sharp blades that were easily capable of piercing the human body; as well as this, they were laced with seithr, and any wounds inflicted by them could not be healed by any form of healing magic. To help compliment his attacking power, Ripper was incredibly swift and fast, easily dodging Mei Amanohokosaka's Shikigami Raven attack, to her astonishment. Ripper also had an ability to 'smell' Unions, meaning he could easily locate them when he wished. For some reason, Ripper emitted the same type of Discover Call that Tōya Kagari and Sechs could. A tactic that Ripper often used was to feign being winded after or during a chase, and then attack with, seemingly, new-found swiftness and power when his opponent least expected it, giving him one of numerous tactical advantages; to help aide in opponents he couldn't catch or otherwise, his Drive also produced multiple throwing knives that he threw with deadly accuracy. Ripper also had multiple smoke bombs with him at all times to help confound his victims and gave him another tactical advantage when striking opponents, his arsenal was not just limited to smoke bombs, as he also carried molotov-like bombs as well. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spin-off Characters Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Drive-Infected Patient Category:Humans Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Code: Embryo Characters